The National Institutes of Health (NIH) National Institute on Aging (NIA) seeks to support data harmonization and enhancement activities in the context of the NIA supported United States Health and Retirement Study (HRS) and English Longitudinal Study of Aging (ELSA), nationally representative longitudinal surveys of older populations with comprehensive data to support interdisciplinary research. The NIA Strategic Plan calls for internationally comparable datasets to permit cross-national health research. The requested activities will advance NIA objectives though alignment of the ongoing Survey of Health, Aging, and Retirement in Europe Study (SHARE) instruments, interviewing protocols, and data dissemination with the HRS and the English Longitudinal Study of Aging (ELSA). To this end, NIA wishes to contract with an organization to continue supporting harmonization activities for the SHARE study.